


Lovely Letter

by CrazyCranberry



Category: Stolen: A Letter to My Captor - Lucy Christopher
Genre: College, F/M, Friendship, Romance, continuation of Stolen, kidnapping (past), this is such a small fandom omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCranberry/pseuds/CrazyCranberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This is my take on the events that could occur after "Stolen", the wonderful novel by Lucy Christopher. This takes place after Ty is released from prison, then progresses from there.*</p><p> </p><p>The world seemed to fall away– in bits and pieces and then shattering completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watched as the officer more or less shoved you out of the precinct doors, then retreated back into the station. It was a crummy little place, situated between an abandoned shoe shop and an empty chinese restaurant. Excluding a cat that meandered down the sidewalk, we were now the only ones on the desolate city street. This was a small town, not prone to heavy traffic, car or pedestrian. I watched you from afar, rooted in my spot on the sidewalk, clutching the straps of my backpack in a white knuckled grip. This must have been how you watched me.

Your head was down, your blonde hair a bit shaggier than I remembered it. Then again, it _had_ been five years. You still had your tan, the white walls of the prison unable to bleach it out of you. You still stood tall- proud, and I gave a small sigh of relief at that. They hadn’t broken who you were; that was my first concern after you’d been sentenced. Suddenly, you turned towards me, your bright blue irises entrapping mine in a heated gaze. I knew I should have turned then and walked off into the city, leaving you to think that it was just a trick of your eyes. That it wasn’t _me_ standing there, watching as you were released back into the world. But, I didn’t. I physically _couldn’t_ and I was silently cursing my body for betraying me in this hour of need.

My breath caught as you descended the steps, then started walking towards me, something clutched beneath your arm. I was too stricken to really process what it was. Thousands of emotions were suddenly surging through me, though the only one that I could grasp hold of was _fear_ , as I saw that your face was devoid of emotion. Did you blame me for your imprisonment? Were you angry? Would try to _hurt_ me? Images of you, hand raised threateningly in the air after I spilled the brown paint, flashed through my mind. The setting sun, halfway obscured by the buildings behind you, cast you in an angelic glow. For a moment the fear was gone. That is, until, you were standing not five feet away from me, your broad chest and muscled arms no less intimidating than before.

You stared down at me, your eyes widening a bit as you took in the changes time had made to my appearance. I felt my heart slamming like a psychotic humming bird against my ribs. After a moment, a small smile turned up the corners of your lips- a sign of approval. I should have left then. Turned and ran head long back to my car, back to campus, back to my dorm, shut the door, locked it, and then hidden under the covers, leaving you far behind. But I was still frozen. I’d only come here to see your eyes- just see that impossible shade of blue _one_ more time before I banished the entire memory of you from my mind. Before I began to erase you.

You shifted slightly and my eyes flashed down to the stack of worn and dogeared papers you held in your grip, supporting them against your hip. I immediately knew what they were. I swear my face must have paled immensely, because you were suddenly reaching a free hand out towards me as if to help.

My letter. You had my _letter_. You’d read it - all of it. The last words I’d typed out, “Good-bye, Ty. Gemma” were supposed to be our end. This moment, right here, shouldn’t have happened. You shouldn’t have seen me and most certainly shouldn’t have approached me. Those words, that letter, was supposed to be my final goodbye. We stood in silence for a few minutes, your hand still suspended in mid air, my eyes still trained on the would-have-been farewell. Now, now we needed to _say_ something. Talk. Speak. _Do_ something. I wasn’t _ready_ for this. I didn’t come out here expecting to have to talk. I doubted that I could.

My eyes once again shifted back to your face, the worry there sending a nice, agonizing sock to my gut. Abruptly, your face began to blur. Panic was the first thing to jolt through my veins. I blinked a few times to try and clear my vision, but it got worse, my eyes beginning to sting. I whipped my head around looking for a source of clarity but there was nothing. Everything was one big, colorful blob. My hands left the backpack to attend to my stinging eyes, only to draw away when they encountered wetness. I’d begun to cry, without permitting myself to do so.

Then, I was suddenly held against you, my face pressed into your shirt, my arms pressed into your chest. I heard a dull thud as the letter hit the ground. I was full out sobbing now, calming down only when you began to stroke my hair as you had done during our last night under the stars. You shushed me, cradling me to you like you had that last night under the stars.

Eventually, my sobs quieted, leaving nothing but a few hiccups now and then. “It’s alright...” you murmured against the crown of my head, your warm breath fanning out over my forehead. If I tried hard enough I could still smell the faint aroma of eucalyptus. I though I’d gotten over you. I did. But, could one ever _truly_ get over you? All the psychiatrists I’d seen had claimed to have cured me. I told them what they wanted to hear and gradually I’d started to believe what I was saying. But here, in your arms, I could tell I hadn’t gotten over you at all. Not at all.

 

~~~~~

 

"You're going to college now?" you asked, turning towards me from your spot in the passengers seat. You didn't exactly sound surprised, because I must have told you a million times this is what I had planned for myself before you'd...stolen me. You didn't sound elated either. Actually, your voice didn't sound like _anything–_  neutral.

"Yes," I replied, keeping my eyes firmly locked on the road. On the outside I might have appeared calm, but on the inside, a jagged tornado of glass was tearing apart my mind.

 _What in the bloody hell did I just do?_ If my parents found out that I was with you, they'd go borderline _psychotic_. I'd jump onboard that train very shortly, if I wasn't already on it. What was I _thinking_? This- this was _wrong_. I wasn't supposed to be with you _now_ , with you _ever_!

Street after street whizzed by, my car seeming to have a mind of its own, maybe my subconscious coming to the surface.

"Is it a big college?" you asked, startling me from my thoughts. I could feel your gaze burning its way into the side of my face, focus as pinpointed as ever. I realized I wasn't as good as hiding what I was thinking as I'd thought.

"No, it's small. Maybe around five hundred people- a little more. I don't know," I rambled, making a sudden turn. We were in a nicer part of the small town, still quiet, nearly ghostly.

Deventer only had a population of 5,000, so anywhere was bound to be very solitary.

"This town is nice- quaint," you stated, running a hand through your hair. I heard the question lying beneath your words. Last time we'd talked, I'd mentioned the beauty of bustling city life in England. Now, I lived in the ever silent town of Deventer in the Netherlands. Not a _complete_ 180 from life in the outback, or night life in England.

"It's in between. Not as noisy," I answered, knowing that you knew what I was referring to by the quick nod of your head.

"What about your parents?" you inquired, looking out at the small cafes and occasional two story apartment. We were nearing city limits, where only blatant country side lay.

"Still in London. They visit occasionally," I quipped. My hands were slipping and sliding on the wheel, my palms laden with sweat. I began to admit that I was _nervous_.

Well, why _wouldn't_ I be? It just occurred to me that you could indeed overpower me, and steal me away... _again_. It was just the matter of if you _would_.

We said no more for the rest of the drive, though I was hesitant to go farther than two miles out of the city. I pulled the car off to the side of the road, and with a sputter it shut off. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my head atop them, waiting for you to say something. I began to wonder why I'd even done this. Why couldn't I have just walked away when I had the chance?

"Your letter," were the first two words out of your mouth. I gulped, throat going dry. My eyes flashed to the stack of papers that rested in the back seat, before settling onto the dashboard.

"Hm?" I hummed, not trusting myself enough to speak.

"Was it true? All of it?" you asked, your eyes still trained on me. I was surprised my face didn't melt from the intensity of your stare.

I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on three little indents on the dashboard.

"I'm _sorry_ ," you said, the sincerity in your voice nearly drowning me beneath a wave of sudden grief. I blanched, heart stilling for a moment.

"Ty..." I whispered, eyes flickering up to meet yours.

"I am, Gemma. For _everything_. I- I didn't know..." you sighed, voice pleading, desperate. Traitor tears stung my eyes again and I buried my face in my hands.

"Ty, don't," I choked out, nearly gnawing off my lip to keep a sob at bay. This wasn't supposed to happen! You were never supposed to apologize. I now knew why I never should have gotten into the car with you– because I knew that _this_ is what you'd wind up doing. I was so _furious_ at myself, not because I'd fallen for you in the first place, but for never getting over you. I knew when the moment came I would not just listen to your apologies, I'd _accept_ them.

"Gemma..."

"P-please," I mumbled, knowing I was one plea away from... falling, again. One step from the unknown. Where would we go from here? What questions would be asked next? The letter addressed everything, except for the future.

"I love you, Gemma. I do. Please, if you don't want know anything else about me, know _that_ ," you begged, reaching out and taking a hold of one of my hands. Yours were a bit smoother than before, but still rough. I shook my head, the movement not a yes or a no or a maybe. I think it was just a startled twitch.

"I - I, uh," I mumbled, tugging my hand gently from yours to wipe away a few traitorous tears.

"I'm not asking anything of you, Gemma. You will do what you want from here. I won't force you into anything," you said, but I could detect the smallest crack in your voice. It pained you to give me that freedom, but I was thankful that you'd done it.

"I need... time. I just - I'd thought I - "

"You thought you'd gotten over me?" you supplied, and I nodded a sudden flame igniting my cheeks. I was so damn _transparent_. "It has been five years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I squeaked out, suddenly widely confused. Why was I out here? This was crazy. We could never be...together- not that I even wanted that. _Did I_? We couldn't go back to the outback. Or could we?

Could I ever make sense of this? Of us? Of _me_?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“How have you been?” you asked, leaning back in your seat. I'd finally managed to compose myself and the conversation had melded into nothing but small talk.

“Fine. A little... _off_ , but I’m fine,” I mumbled, staring straight out at the road that seemed to run on and on for miles ahead of us. It would be so easy just to ease onto the gas and take off...

“That’s good,” you said, shooting me a small smile. The corners of my lips twitched in response, but I quelled the grin in its tracks.

“How have _you_ been?” I asked, after another interval of comfortable silence.

“Fine,” you bit out, obviously trying not to sound irritated. Another pang of guilt hit me full force in the chest and my nose scrunched up at the sensation. Of _course_ you’d only be ' _fine_ '. I sent you to prison for five years. I sighed and looked down at my watch, noticing it was nearly seven o’ clock. I had exams tomorrow and needed to study for a few hours, but somehow, that didn’t seem so important after spending some time with you. Trivial, I guess you could say. It wasn’t like I’d _need_ it to survive someday, out in the wild, _wild_ world...

“I need to be getting back,” I stated, my keys hovering just above the ignition. Your mouth straightened into a thin line, but you nodded, sitting up and re-buckling your seatbelt. “Where are you going to be staying?” I asked, putting the car in gear. I made a hasty u-turn, flying back through the grasslands to get to town. It was late evening now, the last rays of the sun retreating back into the horizon, slinking back over the mountains in the distance. You were quiet for a moment, staring out at the beautiful scenery. By the slight twist of your mouth I could tell you didn't favor the small buildings dotting the road ahead. You would have liked it better with no civilization at all.

“Maybe a small motel. I haven’t decided yet,” you murmured, shrugging. I knew there were only two inns set on the outer ring of the city– close to the restaurants, but also near the rolling hills.

“There’s a nice bed and breakfast ten minutes from here,” I suggested, trying to keep my voice neutral. I didn’t want you to find out that I’d briefly considered inviting you to my dorm. I had no roommates and it wouldn’t have caused a problem- I bit my tongue, hard. I needed to stop these thoughts. You shrugged again, opting for silence and I suddenly realized what the problem was: you didn’t have any money. You’d just gotten out of prison and had nothing but the clothes on your back... and my letter. Maybe you could sell it to the local library, claim it was a book you stumbled upon in some foreign country... “There’s a shelter, it’s nice as those places go. Free board and food, no kick out dates,” I said, already heading in that direction. I glanced at you from the corner of my eye, and my heart clenched as I saw hurt flash across your face. I gnawed on my bottom lip, an old nervous habit I thought I’d broken. Did you honestly expect me to take you to where I _lived_? I pulled up in front of the homey building, the blue walls and bright yellow sign overly cheerful. “Haven” shone in luminescent letters above the door, a cheesy but truthful name. I didn’t shut the car off, not wanting to drop into another conversation. I needed to get my head straight before I did something I’d regret. “I’m sorry,” I mumbled, as you exited the car with the letter, fists clenched, jaw tight.

You stooped down to say something, open mouth holding a grimace, but stiffened abruptly. Your eyes roamed over my face, taking in the indecision and the turmoil there, before you stepped away again, closing the door softly. I breathed out a sigh of relief. You stood on the walk and waved once, before turning and disappearing into the building. I sped away, tires squealing against asphalt, the smell of burning rubber invading my nose. I was back at my dorm in twenty minutes, the campus only a few blocks from where you were staying. You were bound to stumble upon it if you planned on staying long, but I was sure that you wouldn’t know my dorm number. Unless you took up stalking me again. I shuddered at the thought, remembering the birds nest you’d left on my windowsill, all those years ago.

I let myself into the room, the walls instantly soothing me. I’d gotten one of the art majors to repaint my room for a small fee of one hundred dollars. Towering pine trees lined the four walls, as real as any actual forest. Shadows danced in between the trunks, grass spurting from the floorboards. It was the exact opposite of the red desert. This place was lush, thriving, and serene. I often lost myself, staring at the small, orange, glow in the dark specks lining the room. It had dawned on me a good week after she’d painted the room that they were fireflies. I collapsed onto my bed, kicking off my shoes and running my fingers through my hair. I’d debated on whether or not to call my parents, but quickly dismissed the idea. You’d be back behind bars before you could say ‘butter bean’. I didn’t have many -scratch that, any- friends here, and I simply didn’t have much of a connection with the ones back in London.

I rubbed my eyes, pulling the blankets up over myself. As the sun fully set, the little fire flies came out to play, illuminating the room in the slightest glow. I thought over all that had happened, trying to plan out what my next steps would be. Nothing was coming to mind and I looked at the dots for answers. They reminded me vaguely of stars littering the night sky. I stared at them until my eyes began to droop, and I couldn’t fight sleep anymore. I dreamed of you that night, as I often did. But when I awoke, a smile adorned my face, and try as I might, I couldn’t quite seem to wipe it off.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole day I could hardly concentrate on my exams, my attention _elsewhere_. I found my thoughts constantly wandering back to _you–_ what you were doing, how you were, if you’d...left. That thought had sent an unanticipated jolt through my heart, the pinch of pain startling. Why should I care if you left? It would be for the better, of course, but a small part of me didn’t want to admit that– wasn’t _ready_ to admit that. I didn’t know where you’d go if you left, and besides, you didn’t have sufficient funds to travel. Instead of focusing on the abstract, open ended questions on my Calculus test, I was stuck pondering what I would do when school let out. Should I go see you? Should I completely ignore your existence? Should I drive by the place just to make sue you were alright, then drive off before you saw me? Should I–

“Gemma?” I started, pencil flying from my hand and onto the floor. I blinked, looking around myself. The desks were empty, the last of my classmates already filing out the door. I realized it was Mr. Warshmin, my teacher, who’d called my name. I hurriedly looked down at my exam, staring at the blank pages in horror. I’d daydreamed for the whole _hour_? “Gemma, the time is up,” Mr. Warshmin said, glancing at me before placing all the other tests in a neat pile.

“Sorry...” I muttered, gathering my things and making my way to the front of the room. I hurriedly placed the blank exam on his desk, nearly running for the exit.

“Wait! There’s nothing written here!” he called, making me freeze in my spot. I took a deep breath, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I shuffled back over to his desk.

“I...” I couldn’t come up with a reasonable response. What could I say? I’d been _daydreaming_ about whether or not to meet up with my _ex-kidnapper_?

“Are you alright?” he inquired, voice concerned. He reminded me of my father so much– same facial structure, same expressions, an almost identical way of dressing. The only difference was that Mr. Warshmin was much, _much_ older, his hair completely white and wrinkles marring his liver spotted skin.

“I’m fine,” I breathed, crossing my arms as I tried to hide inside my oversized flannel shirt.

“Are you _sure_?” he asked, arching one caterpillar eyebrow. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. It took everything in me not to break down and confide in him. He was just one of those grandfather figures you felt you could vent to without being judged. But, I couldn’t trust him with my secret of _you_. I couldn't trust anyone but _myself_ with that. He sighed, staring at the paper before him, brows furrowing. “This doesn’t seem like you, Gemma.” It’s not me. I agree. I shrugged, turning to leave. “Be here at seven a.m. tomorrow and I’ll let you retake a different version of the test. You’re one of my most dedicated students, Gemma, and I know everyone has their off days. I will have to take ten points off the top though, or it’d be an unfair advantage,” he said, and I swear nearly broke down in tears.

“Thank you,” I said, before finally making it out of the door. If only everyone could be as understanding. Say, the paparazzi after you first got sentenced. Those people were _vicious_. As I exited the school grounds, I half expected to see them bolting towards me from behind one of the many parked cars, but that was silly. I’d been out of the papers for _years_ now. I was old news, and for that I was thankful. Sliding into my car, I pulled out of the lot only to stop a block down because I was suddenly gripped by a full on anxiety attack.

I still hadn’t decided on what to do, and the mere thought of choosing had my heart racing and palms sweating. If I visited, would I be sending you the wrong message? That I wanted to give ‘us’ a try? That I wanted to start a friendship or... _more_? If I didn’t visit, would you hunt me down anyway? I had no idea what I wanted or what the logical choice would be in this situation. It’s not like I had much time to plan. I thought back on all you had said the day prior, analyzing and picking apart your facial expressions and tones of your voice. Could I _trust_ you? That last day in the outback I had. I trusted you to keep me safe. I trusted you to get me the help I needed. I trusted you to keep me _alive_. And you’d done those things. Though, what was I trusting you with now, _exactly_? Trusting you not to steal me away again? No, you’d already given your word that you wouldn’t. Trusting you not to hurt me? No, I knew you wouldn’t do that.

I gasped when it suddenly dawned on me, hands tightening into fists as I fought to steady my breathing. It was two hours before I had it in myself to pull back onto the road. I was trusting you not to make me fall for you again– _really_ fall for you. I knew that this was something that was far from guaranteed, something you’d never give me word for. So, with my mind made up, I headed towards my destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to notice that all of these chapters are SUPER short... my bad. :( Thanks for reading! As always, comments/feedback are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

“Room 45. It’ll be on your left,” the middle aged woman said, smiling as she pointed down one of the brightly lit hallways. I nodded in thanks, too overwhelmed to do much else. My sneakers squeaked as I padded across the white linoleum towards your room. I was relieved as I saw that the place wasn’t too sterile. The walls were a deep mocha, the baseboards decorated with small spiral designs in every color imaginable. _Warmth_ was the first thought to come to mind, but even this was nothing compared to– _no_. I wasn’t going there. I _couldn’t_ – not now.

“42, 43, 44...” I murmured, halting outside your door. My pulse thundered in my ears, drowning out the muffled conversations wafting outside from the other rooms. I could just barely hear the jazz music blaring in the room next to you, the notes spilling from beneath the wooden door. I swallowed, my throat seeming to constrict as I raised a hand to knock. The door swung open and all I got was a glimpse of blonde hair before I was flat on my back in the hallway. My head smacked against the tile, my vision going fuzzy for a few seconds.

“ _Gemma_? Are you alright?” Your voice, gruff from sleep and laced with concern, seemed to be coming from everywhere.

“ _Ow_...” I groaned, struggling to sit up, hands reaching for my head.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking and you were so _close_ to the door–” You cut off when I winced, nearly falling back to the floor when my world tilted. One muscled arm wrapped around my shoulders as you helped me into an upright position, tensing when I froze. Even through my sweater I could feel the heat coming off of you, my mind warring with itself as it tried to decide whether to to lean into you or scramble away on my hands and knees. Your touch was an electric shock, burning me where your arm was draped. A million feelings bloomed in my chest and I couldn’t grasp any specifics, but I knew fear was definitely not at the forefront. I didn’t have long to debate on either choice because your voice interrupted my sudden whirlwind of thoughts. “I have some ice...in my room...?” you said, the profile of your face appearing in my peripheral. I found it sort of funny how I could pick out the real question you wanted to ask. _“Do you trust me enough to be alone with me again?”_

“Okay,” I whispered, attempting to calm myself. I was getting some ice, no big deal. I could do this. With a sigh I heaved myself to my feet, swaying lightly. Though, I knew I wouldn’t fall with your arm still holding me up. You walked me back through the open door and I didn’t realize I’d been holding my breath until I gasped in a lungful of air as the door clicked closed behind us. The room was nice, having the same design as the hallway. It housed a bed, a small couch, a mini fridge, and a sink. I noticed no other door, the bathroom’s probably community style.

“You should sit,” you said, guiding me over to the couch. As I sunk into the leather cushions, I finally found the nerve to look you full in the face. You smiled when you noticed my eyes on you, yours crinkling at the side. I blinked, staring up at you dumbly before tearing my gaze away, a wild blush igniting my cheeks. I began to twiddle my thumbs in hope of drowning out your chuckle as you rooted through the fridge. Your back was to me but my eyes focused on everything _but_ you as if you could see me watching. When you stood I fidgeted, giving in as I watched the muscles in your back tense. _“What is_ wrong _with you, Gemma?”_ I thought to myself.

“Here,” you said, holding out the ziplock bag full of ice. I cursed inwardly as my hand shook when I reached for it, quickly tugging the bag from your grasp and pressing it to the back of my head. Blue gaze never leaving mine, you sat down on the edge of the bed, elbows perched on your knees as you examined me openly. I was only able to hold your gaze briefly before settling for staring at your shoes. “You’re here,” you stated, cocking your head to the side. Some hair fell into your eyes but you didn’t brush it away, the strands catching the light filtering in from the sole window.

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered, shrugging in faux nonchalance.

“Why?”

“I just... _um_...wanted to see h-how you were doing,” I said, hoping you wouldn’t question it. The wry smile stretching across your lips squashed that hope.

“Why?” you asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I just _did_ ,” I huffed, crossing one arm around my torso, my other busy holding the ice.

“I’m doing alright, thank you,” you said, and I blanched. You were going to let it go that easily?

“You’re welcome,” I breathed, eyes wide as you leant forward, just a bit. “You have enough food and everything?” It pained me how amused you looked at my inquiry. Why in the _hell_ did I care if you had enough food?!

“I’m _fine_ , Gemma,” you assured me. My name coming from your mouth launched me back five years ago, the memories of the desert, the house, the camel, and the snake, all bursting free from the box I’d locked them into. I gasped, shooting to my feet so fast my head spun.

“I need to go. Classes, I forgot,” I muttered, stumbling towards the door on wobbly knees.

“I don’t think you’re in any condition to drive,” you said, your hands coming down on my shoulders, making me shiver. With what, I don’t know; maybe I refused to acknowledge it.

“I’m okay. Thanks for the ice. Bye,” I rushed out, fumbling with the handle before ripping the door open and darting into the hall.

“Bye, Gemma!” you called, voice as rumbling and concerned as it was before. I didn’t turn, picking up my pace to a sprint until I was outside, climbing hastily into my car and peeling out of the parking lot.

_What were you doing to me?_


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Hello_? Anyone home?” Haley yelled, poking her head around my doorway. I sighed, placing my pencil back on the desk as I turned to face the vivacious redhead who roomed next door.

“Just me, as always,” I replied, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“There’s a party tonight over at Eleanor’s. You wanna come?” she asked, much to my surprise. Eleanor and I had exchanged a few 'hello's' in the hallway, borrowed a textbook from each other a time or two, but we were far from friends. Plus, from what I’d heard, her parties usually involved illegal activities, something I didn’t need on my record. I’d had my fair share of those...

“No, I need to finish up these worksheets– maybe next time,” I said, shooting her a small smile. A little pucker formed between her brows as she stepped stepped inside, blindingly bright in her neon yellow party dress.

“You know, you always say ‘next time’ but you never show up. I know we don’t know one another too well, but...are you okay?”

“Just peachy! Parties just aren’t my thing,” I said, stretching my smile wider. Haley didn’t look convinced.

“It’s just weird that I never really see you leave your room. You know, go out and get some fresh air,” she said, emerald eyes uncannily sharp. She was more observant than I’d thought.

“I’m here to focus on school and the workload is huge this year,” I laughed, though it sounded forced.

“Okay...Don’t be afraid to stop by sometime. We could hang out or something. Have a nice night, Gemma.” I nodded in acknowledgment, and she was gone in a flash of red hair and bright pink pumps. _“This is probably why you don’t have friends, you dummy,”_ I mentally snapped at myself. Swiveling back toward my desk, I attempted to focus on the work before me but soon gave up all hope of concentration. Throwing my pen down onto the desk, I stood, shuffling over to my window. Leaning on the sill, I looked up at the stars in the sky, trying in vain to pick out London from among the constellations. I briefly wondered what you were doing– if you were staring up at the sky just like I was; tracing the patterns, mumbling the stories of the three sisters to yourself in the dark of the hostel room. No matter how much a fool I made of myself earlier in the day, I couldn’t bring myself to regret the impromptu visit. Some part of me still craved your presence, more than I knew I should. Groaning, I placed my forehead against the glass, listening as some sort of rock music started up across the hall. The floor vibrated beneath my soles, making the window pane shake. I still had a slight headache, so to say the least, the booming bass was unwelcome. Glancing once more at the pile of papers that awaited me, I threw on a coat, some sweats, and a pair of boots before slipping from my dorm. Haley was right– some fresh air would be nice.

****

_Creak. Creak._

_Creak. Creak._

The rusty chains of the swing scratched against the bar holding them as I swung back and forth. The small park was empty, save for squirrel running up and down a tree across the way. It was nice; quiet. Being left alone with my thoughts was something I usually tried to _avoid_ , because there was always a ninety-nine percent chance that _you_ would be where my thoughts ultimately wound up. Glancing over both shoulders, I closed my eyes, resting my head against one of the chains. I swung my feet absently, allowing myself little snippets of memories from those last days.

_Painting your back as the sun began to set._

_Catching the moth that was a few weeks early._

_Hearing the dingo in the distance._

_Pointing out the constellations._

_Falling asleep in your arms..._

“Gemma, is that you?” I snapped my head around so fast I was surprised it didn’t fly from my shoulders. I didn’t think about the words that came out of my mouth until I’d already said them.

“Did you follow me here?” Even in the darkness I could see your face fall, blue eyes loosing some of their shine.

“I said I wouldn’t,” you answered, voice hard. “I was out for a walk.”

“Oh,” I said lamely, turning back around in the swing. I heard your heavy footsteps as you approached, then the creak of the swing as you took a seat on the one opposite me.

“How’s your head?” you asked, kicking up some mulch.

“Better,” I replied, glancing at you from the corner of my eye. You were in a coat, sneakers, and a pair of jeans, probably what the hostel had provided.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, it is.” After that we were silent, the creak of the swings almost getting lost in the wind that began to howl. It was odd, this dynamic we had. Any other girl would have probably called the police. Any other girl wouldn’t have stopped by to pay a visit to her ex-kidnapper. Any other girl wouldn’t be in a park at eleven at night sitting on a swing next to the man that had _stolen_ her. But I wasn’t any other girl, was I?

“I miss you,” you said, causing my grip to tighten.

“Hmm,” I hummed, not trusting myself to speak. I didn’t trust myself with much when it came to you.

“Did you miss me?” I shrugged, biting my lip so hard I’d thought I’d draw blood. How was I supposed to answer that? A 'yes' or 'no' would change _everything_. A sudden warmth enveloped my hand, tugging me from my seat and to the side.

“Ty, _what_ –” but stopped when you wrapped both arms around me in a suffocating hug. I stood between your legs, my chin resting on your shoulder, arms pressed against your chest. I stiffened, soon relaxing when you started to rub soothing circles on my back. I fell into you, your arms dropping to my waist to hold me up.

“Is this okay?” you asked, warm breath tickling my neck. I felt safe with you, no matter how ridiculous it was.

“I _did_ miss you,” I whispered, ignoring the question and giving into the guilty pleasure of your embrace. Tears pricked at my eyes as my hands fisted into the lapels of your coat. “I _shouldn’t_ , but I _do_. This was _never_ supposed to happen, but it _has_ and I don’t know what to do anymore, Ty. I want you and I _don’t_.” The tears had spilled over, staining the knitted material. I felt you take a deep breath, arms loosening as you pulled me back to look me in the eyes.

“I promised that you could do whatever you wanted, that I wouldn’t force you into anything ever again. I’m sticking to that,” you murmured, wiping the stray tears from my flushed cheeks. Brushing my hair behind my ears, you brought me against you again, holding me tighter, if it were possible. I don’t know how much time had passed, but the temperature had fallen significantly, my fingers starting to tingle even thought they were shielded from the cold as they rested between us.

 _Us_. What a strange thought.

“I have a test tomorrow. Early in the morning,” I said, though it was muffled against the crook of your neck where my head had eventually ended up.

“Alright...” you said after a few minutes, arms releasing me slowly. I backed up a few feet, turning slightly towards the direction of the dorms. “Goodnight,” you said, your smile sad.

“Night,” I replied, smiling hesitantly, before turning and walking off into town. As the cold seeped through my clothes, I couldn’t deny that I wanted to be back in your arms. Right then, walking through the darkness, your warmth was the only warmth that I wanted.


	6. Chapter 7

"'Ey, brainiac, you in there?" Haley snapped, tearing me from my thoughts. I blinked at her dumbly for a moment, and she groaned, raking a hand through her crimson locks. We were currently outside on our dorms terrace, waiting for the next class to begin. She'd roped me into conversation upon practically cornering me as I'd stepped outside— unfortunately, it had become pretty much one sided. My mind was still filled with Calculus and _you_ — even when you were gone, you _weren't_. "Look, there's gotta be _something_ going on with you, Gemma— I've been talking to you for the last twenty minutes and I don't think you've heard a word I've said," Haley ranted, glaring me down; daring me to dispute her. I hung my head, a rush of pink coloring my cheeks as I twisted my hands in shame. "Someone's not... _hurting_ you, right? 'Cause my sister once dated a guy who hit her and as soon as I found out, oh, you shoulda seen the look on the _bastards_ face as I chased him down with a—"

" _No_!" I hurriedly interjected, and Haley's mouth closed with an audible pop. "No one's hurting me, it's just..." I sighed, wondering if I could truly find it in myself to confide in someone. Just this once. Haley waited patiently as I gathered my thoughts. But what would I tell her? That I still had feelings for my _kidnapper_? That you'd taken me from all I'd ever known? That you'd saved my life countless times? Would I tell her about the desert? The paintings? The snake? Would I tell her that deep down I had feelings for you that _scared me to death_?

"You don't have to tell me—"

"It's guy troubles," I blurted out, my mouth deciding before my mind. I didn't have to tell her the whole truth— but I could tell her enough to lift some of this weight off of my shoulders. The secret of you had slowly started to crush me. Immediately her demeanor changed from concerned to playful, one ruby eyebrow quirking up.

"Guy troubles? _Pray tell_ ," she nearly purred, leaning in, and practically begging for details.

"Well, I already know my parents won't like him," I muttered. Not a lie. They didn't like you. They'd like you far less if they found out you'd been in contact with me again.

"Why?" Haley asked, now smiling like the cheshire cat. I shifted, mildly uncomfortable. I wished my situation was as simple as a Cinderella-esque, forbidden romance, and recently, I find myself wishing for the small problems more often than I wish for the grand solutions.

"He's older than me." Still, not a lie.

"That's all?" Haley asked, sounding a little disgruntled. Oh, if only she knew.

"Him and my parents don't really see...eye to eye," I said, each word delivered carefully.

"So, you don't know who you'd want to please more: your hunk or your parents," Haley surmised and my face absolutely flamed in indignation.

"He's not my _hunk_!" I spluttered out, like it was the most horrendous thing in the world. Haley only smiled again, piercing me with an all knowing look. I opted to ignore it and plowed on with my explanation. "This guy and I haven't spoken in a while, and I don't really know where we stand anymore." She looked contemplative for a few moments, staring at me until I looked away, before speaking.

"I honestly don't know, Gemma. It depends who's going to be more hurt by the relationship: your parents or your man. If you love both equally, it's going to be one hell of a choice. But you can't forget _yourself_ either— you always have to think of what's best for you," Haley said, suddenly overwhelmingly serious. I was quiet then, eyes glued to the ground. Who _did_ I love more? Did I even _love_ you, had I ever _truly_ loved you? Haley abruptly shot up from her seat on the bench across from me, gathering her things up in a hurry. "Nice gossip-therapy session, but I didn't keep track of time as usual and I'm late," she rushed out, shooting me an apologetic smile. "It was actually nice to talking to you, Gemma, we should do this again some time. No excuses! I know where you live!" She said, chuckling ominously, before darting across the small front lawn and disappearing around the building. I smiled. Sure, she was strange, but she was also the closest thing I had to a friend. A small breeze blew by, ruffling the ends of my sweater and causing me to shiver. I briefly thought of what Haley had said— I thought about my parents; thought of your arms, safe and warm, holding me tight. If you asked me in that moment what would be best for me to do, I'd throw my hands in the air and probably laugh. I think I'd been less confused when I was stumbling around in the Outback, naked, and trying to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed in a sluggish crawl– I traversed between class and the dorms, not particularly wanting, or needing, to go anywhere else. You still lingered in the back of my mind, ever present and impossible to ignore. I kept finding myself thinking back on our last encounter; your concern and my absolute inability to keep a firm handle on my emotions. Haley had been an almost permanent fixture in my room since we'd last talked, and it felt good to open up. Of course, there were a lot of details that I had to keep to myself; I could only be frustratingly vague when the topic of you inevitably surfaced. Haley is a good friend; a part of the fresh start that I didn't know I needed. I sighed, stretching as I lay on my bed, the hope for a nap after an eight a.m. exam dwindling with every minute that passed. Sunlight filtered in through the one window, a chill seeping in through the glass. "Kill me _now_ ," Haley whined, ripping open the door and then proceeding to topple down onto the floor. I propped my head up in my palm, a smile tugging at my lips as Haley grumbled into the carpet, bag askew on her back, and books splayed out next to her.

"That bad?" I asked, as Haley heaved herself up into a sitting position, face distorted in a pout.

"Worse!" she screeched, throwing her hands in the air, "I forgot the _two_ exploratory points of my essay, my works cited was faulty, and the proposition was, and I quote, 'bifurcated'. Ugh, can I just drop out?"

"You _know_ you can't," I laughed, throwing a pillow at her head. Haley hardly reacted.

"I was being dramatic," she mumbled, raking a hand through her hair, "give me some sympathy!"

"I don't know if I can do that, but I can offer to buy you a coffee?" I asked, in a burst of spontaneity, and Haley was immediately prying herself off of the floor, eyes aglow with the promise of caffeine.

"Can we go to that amazing coffee shop we discovered a few weeks ago?" Haley asked, nearly bouncing as I nodded. Grinning, I rolled off the bed, quickly slipping into a sweatshirt and my sneakers. Grabbing my wallet, I made my way out of the room, Haley right on my heels. "You're the _best_ , Gem," she said, throwing an arm around my shoulders as we exited the building, shivering as we were assaulted by a gust of chill air.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, laughing as Haley lightly punched me on the shoulder before going into a full blown explanation about why her teacher was a total ass, and why the class was unnecessary, and why the curriculum should burn in the depths of _hell_. Her rant lasted the entire way to the café, which was a good ten minute walk. She only concluded her tirade when it was her turn to order. As usual, she ordered something incredibly complex, steaming hot, and sugary sweet. I settled for a plain coffee with a bit of sugar and cream.

"We need to refine your pallet," Haley scoffed, once we'd been seated outside, possibly a little too close to the outdoor heater. I gave her a disbelieving look, jabbing a finger at her frothing cup.

"I think I'd _destroy_ it with that," I said, and Haley only rolled her eyes before taking a sip, sinking into the metal chair in utter bliss. I took a hesitant sip of my own drink, cautious of the heat, eyes roving around the street without touching on any one, specific thing.

"How'd your test go?" Haley inquired, and I shrugged, taking another sip, before properly answering.

"It was alright. I mean, it was eight a.m., and I didn't study as much as I _could_ have–"

"Which is Gemma talk for 'I got an A'," Haley interrupted, quirking one brow, daring me to disagree.

"A minus," I corrected, grinning behind the rim of my cup as Haley attempted to kick me under the table.

"Give me your brain!" Haley demanded, looking entirely too disgruntled for the given topic. I couldn't help it as I burst out laughing, almost spilling my coffee all over my lap as she continued her poorly executed assault.

"Since when did you turn into a zombie?" I gasped, tilting my head to the side and giving her the most innocent look I could manage.

"You know what I meant!" she hissed, throwing her hands up. I giggled, eyes drifting a centimeter past her head, and instantly freezing. All I could see was blue. You stared back, equally as surprised, standing stone still on your spot on the sidewalk. You were on my side of the street, a few buildings down, hands buried in the pockets of a blue hoodie, jeans hugging your legs. " _Hey_!" Haley said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I turned my attention back to her, but my eyes kept drifting toward you every few seconds. "What's up? You went as pale as a baby's ass."

"Um..." I said, eyes drifting back to where you stood. You looked uncertain, face scrunched up in hesitation, but your eyes remained locked on me, as if waiting for a sign.

"What...?" Haley huffed, turning around to see where my eyes kept straying. "Oh my god..." she breathed, and my heart stopped. Did she _know_? Before I had a chance to send myself into a tail-spin of worry, Haley whirled back around, eyes wide with excitement. "Is that Mr. Hunk?" she asked, turning around again to shoot you an appraising look.

"Well, uh, he..." I stuttered, catching your eye. You looked marginally more confused than a minute ago, eyes shifting from me, to Haley, and back again.

"He _is_ , isn't he? I want to see what the big deal is about," Haley said, and I blinked at her, the meaning of her words dawning on me far too slowly. Before I could even hope to react, she was waving you over, actions becoming more aggressive when you failed to move. Squaring your shoulders, you began the short walk over to us, and my heart jumped into overdrive. I looked down at my coffee, eyes refusing to leave the table as I raised it to my mouth. I didn't take a drink, just held it there for a few seconds, before putting it back down. "Why, _hello_ there," Haley greeted, and I finally mustered the courage to look up, breath getting caught in my lungs at how close you stood. You were hardly more than a foot away, smiling shyly at Haley as you pulled up a chair and took a seat. Haley was grinning like the cheshire cat, head placed in the palm of her hand, eyes drifting between you and I. "So... I think introductions are in order?" I cleared my throat, and your eyes found mine, your expression relaying that I didn't need to do anything that I didn't want to. I knew that if I told you to leave, you would– but I didn't.

"Haley, this is Ty. Ty this is Haley," I said, and you two shook hands, Haley shooting me a sly look when she thought your attention was elsewhere.

"Where have you been hiding him, Gemma, and where can I get one?" Haley all but purred, and you obviously fought to hold back a chuckle, eyes crinkling at the side. I smiled at her, her boy crazy mind never ceasing to amuse me. "And before you say anything, I'm not going to _pry_ because I know that whatever's going on with you guys," she said, wagging a finger at us both, "is _super_ complex and I don't wanna make it awkward." I only rolled my eyes fondly. Haley was a good person but she could be incredibly obtuse.

"So, how do you know Gemma?" Ty asked, attention on Haley but body facing me for the most part.

"From university, she's lives right across the hall," Haley answered, smile almost blinding, "best neighbor I could ever ask for; god knows she helped me pass at least _half_ of my first semester classes."

"Well, Gemma _is_ brilliant," Ty responded, and I flushed, beginning to twiddle my fingers.

"I'm okay," I corrected, looking up at you from under my lashes, and this time there was no hesitancy or caution behind your smile. It nearly blinded me in its magnificence.

"Was she always this humble?" Haley joked, and you relaxed further in your seat, expression softening the longer you stared, eyes tracing over the planes of my face. I thought that I could almost feel the caress.

"Yes," you murmured, and I coughed, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of my sweatshirt, "just as beautiful, too." At the exact moment that I choked on my spit, Haley let out the longest, most high pitched 'awwwwww' I'd ever heard.

"Gorgeous _and_ a secret romeo," Haley muttered, turning to me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Yeah," I acceded, regaining some semblance of calm. You continued to smile, and it was doing funny things to my stomach, butterflies going haywire. Haley took one big gulp of her drink, then placed the empty cup back on the table. My coffee had already gone cold.

" _Well_ , now that I'm somewhat awake and starting to lose feeling in my fingers, why don't we move this little shindig back to the dorms?" Haley suggested, shooting up to her feet. She looked at me expectantly, but I had gone still again. Did I want to take you back to where I lived? Was I ready for that? Should I have _had_ to be ready for that? I looked at you, and your face gave nothing away. It was just as expectant as Haley's, but laden with understanding. My choice yet again. I took a calming breath, gripping the arm rests of the chair. When Haley's smile dimmed a fraction, I jumped into my decision before I could regret it. I could only hope that I wouldn't have to regret it.

"Sure. Sounds good," I said, rising and watching as you did the same. You seemed genuinely surprised, but masked it well under faux-nonchalance.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. I'm beginning to crave those left over pastries in my fridge," Haley announced, linking her arm through mine and tugging us slightly ahead of Ty. I shot you a look over my shoulder, and you gave me a reassuring smile, obviously not perturbed at Haley's obvious attempt to gossip. "You never told me you were acquainted with a _greek god_ ," Haley hissed, grip on my arm almost painfully tight. I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I only stuck my tongue out at her. Childish, but it replaced the need for words. "I lied when I said I wasn't going to pry. When he leaves, you're going to _spill_ ," Haley said, and I rolled my eyes again, because despite her future pleas, I wouldn't be spilling anything more than I already had. I didn't want to do any irreversible damage to our friendship, and my past could inflict enough damage to eviscerate anything Haley and I managed to build.

I could feel your stare boring into my back, your curiosity obviously peaked, but I stared straight ahead. I had no idea what would happen once we reached the dorms, and I didn't want to dwell on any scenario long enough for it to turn bad. What would happen, would happen, and I sincerely wished that my timid hope in you had not been misplaced. 


	8. Chapter 8

We settled down in Haley's room, more on my insistence than hers. The wind had picked up on the walk back, causing the tips of my fingers to go numb. I held my hands up to my lips and blew gently as I plopped down onto Haley's bed, shifting back through a mound of unfolded laundry to get comfortable. You took a seat in Haley's wooden desk chair, the legs squeaking heinously loud at any slight shift of your weight. I bit back a smile as you fiddled with the screws, eyebrows knitting together in concentration as you tried to find the problem. "So, do you live around here, Ty?" Haley asked, voice muffled as she rooted around in her mini-fridge for her pastries. My eyes went wide, flashing between the back of Haley's head and the side of your face, which paled once you registered the question. My hands froze, held stiff against my mouth,

"Um...no," you replied, eyes finding mine instantly. You sat upright in one swift movement, the chair forgotten, but continuing to shriek just as loud. At the sound, your cheeks went red, mouth scrunching up in frustration. I smiled a little wider, fear temporarily forgotten.

" _Ohhh_ , mister mysterious! So, do you have a secret mansion out there somewhere?" Haley all but crooned, finally settling on a half-eaten cupcake. She chose to sit on the floor, her back against the bed frame as she waited expectantly for your answer. I fiddled with the cuffs of my sweatshirt, eyes fixed on the toes of your sneakers.

"It's not a mansion, but it's as good as one, to me," you said, the sincerity of your answer almost too much for the joking manner of the question. I caught it immediately, but Haley simply turned slightly to wink at me. I rolled my eyes in response, but they soon wandered back to you.

"Okay, now, I know I _promised_ that I wouldn't do too much digging, but I _need_ to know– how'd you two meet? I _swear_ , that'll be the only question I'll ask about your relationship. Cross my heart," Haley said, and the world seemed to fall away– in bits and pieces and then shattering completely. I could tell that you were at a complete loss, unsure of how to filter through the past for something appropriate and logical. _"I stalked Gemma for ten or so odd years"_ wouldn't do anyone any favors here and I could see the first tendrils of panic in the tightening of your mouth. You wanted to answer, didn't know _how_ to answer, didn't know if _I_ wanted to answer and let you add layers onto some elaborate fabrication...

"We met in a park... near my house," I said, words catapulting forward before I could stop myself. "I was ten... we didn't really meet until a few years later." Your chest almost collapsed from the force of your exhale.

"That's adorable!" Haley said, clasping her face between her hands, fingers pulling up her already wide smile. I couldn't help but smile in response, eyes calculating and the tiniest bit fond when they finally settled on you. You blinked at me, whole body having gone slack, and you smiled like I'd never seen you smile before– bright, and open, and just shy of tearful. My breath hitched at the sight and I hurriedly looked back down at my hands, cheeks coloring crimson.

"She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen," Ty murmured, and Haley outright squealed, ogling you like you were a god descended from the heavens– a true gift to mankind. I was silent. I knew the weight behind those words, knew that sincerity was laced through every syllable, and my heart lurched, steady rhythm tumbling into a sharp staccato.

"And let me guess? Ms. Oblivious over here didn't catch on until almost a decade later?" Haley said, tossing me a severely unimpressed look over her shoulder.

"Something like that," I said, shrugging, and your smile dimmed a bit but stayed firmly in place.

"Aw, it's just so _sweet_! But as much as my curiosity is clawing at my insides, I'm done with questions," Haley said, miming the pulling of a zipper across her lips. I nudged her shoulder with my leg, a silent 'thank you', and she turned to grin at me, chocolate frosting smeared across one of her incisors.

"So, Gemma, um, are you...do you like your classes?" Ty asked, as Haley finished up her cupcake, standing to toss the wrapper in her nearly overflowing wastebasket. Taken slightly off guard after such a tense few minutes, I fumbled for words, finally sputtering out a, "yeah." "Yeah, I mean, I love them. The course work is great– challenging. It keeps me busy," I said, and you nodded, soaking up every word, cataloguing them.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Literary Studies, hands down. The essay topics are always interesting and the books are fantastic and–" I suddenly stopped, mouth open partway, eyes locked onto yours, hands stilled in mid-air from where I began to gesture wildly. For a moment, it was like I was talking to another student. So lost in the relief of avoiding Hayley's mini-investigation, I leapt headfirst into the next topic broached. And in that moment... I found that I didn't really care. You tilted your head downward, urging me to go on. I glanced for a fraction of a second toward Hayley, who was halfway turned toward us, halfway bent over the wastebasket scraping crumbs from her fingers. "I... love being able to _create_." The normalcy of the conversation was dizzying and I was soon lost to it. As you listened attentively, perhaps more attentively than anyone ever had, I delved into the works of Dickens, Poe, Melville, and Hemingway. I went through my next project idea, my best essay, the book I adored the most, the characters I held dear to my heart. And you listened. Not once did you interject anything more than a nod of your head. You _heard_ me, and I didn't know what to fully make of that– not really. Not yet.

"Can you _see_ why she tutors me?" Haley blurted out, looking up at me in something close to awe and the littlest bit of teasing.

"Yes," you replied, leaning back in the chair after realizing you had moved forward until you were perched on the very edge.

"I only tutor you because you don't study as much as you should," I shot back, and Haley simply stuck her tongue out at me, in typical Haley fashion, but didn't argue the point. Outside, the sun had reached its peak, rays of afternoon light filtering in through the window and spilling across the floor. Someone banged on the door, startling all of us.

"Hi, um, Haley! Uh, I forgot how to work the washing machine again," a male voice called out, sounding equal parts ashamed and nervous.

" _Daniel_?" Haley mouthed at me.

" _Daniel_ ," I mouthed back, a wry, knowing smile upturning my lips. She did a silent happy dance before regaining her composure and swinging open the door.

"Didn't I just show you this _yesterday_ and the day _before_ that? And the day before _that_?" Haley sighed, and the boy, sweeping a few brown curls off his forehead, nodded, eyes downcast and toe of his shoe rubbing into the carpeting. As cute as the act was, I knew it was getting old. He'd need to switch it up to keep Haley's attention. "Ugh, _fine_ ," she said, before shooing Daniel down the hall. "I'll be right back," she murmured to me, before closing the door behind her. The tension in the room suddenly doubled, the slam of the door echoing in the small room. I did the only thing I could think of– I rambled.

"Daniel," I said, gesturing vaguely to the slab of wood, "has this _giant_ crush Haley. He's been pulling that laundry stunt for the past _week_ , and I can tell it's getting old, but Haley thinks it's cute, and he's a little bit of a bumbling idiot, but it's endearing, and he thinks she walks on water or something, he just needs a shove in the right direction, one day he's going to leave a pair of dirty underwear out on that laundry machine and it's not going to be _cute_ anymore–"

In the span of a breath you were across the room, leaning over me, hands on either side of my face. I froze, air caught like a stone in my throat. You gazed down at me, every muscle pulled taught in concentration, thumbs resting on my cheekbones, so incredibly gentle, the bottom of your palms cradling my jaw. My mind had gone to static, thoughts too erratic, too loud to latch on to. You stared; _continued_ to stare as the seconds ticked by, eyes tracing every line of my face, not as if I'd disappear, but like I was forever immobile, devastatingly so, set and solid, and made to be gazed upon for hours on end. A mountain or a monument– _beautiful_. One thumb drifted down, ghosting over the slope of my nose to settle against my bottom lip. It rested there, and your gaze lingered, sinking into my pores like a burn. My brainwaves, previously scrambled, begin to right themselves, and my chest seized up, breath coming out in a rush, and before I could do anything, the door handle snapped downwards, before springing back up. "It's me!" Haley shouted, followed by a mumbled, " _stupid automatic locks_."

You didn't so much as flinch, while I gave a full body jerk. You removed your hands slowly, standing up straight, before walking over and opening the door. I sat, unmoving as Haley all but paraded back into the room, hair now thrown up into a messy bun. "I'm ignoring him the next time he asks, I swear," Haley huffed, throwing herself down beside me and jostling me from whatever trance I had fallen into.

"I...I need to go," you said, and Haley raised an eyebrow, glancing between you and me, mildly suspicious.

" _Okay_..." she drawled, sitting up taller, "but you need to come visit again. Soonish. This was fun." She glanced at me for approval, but all I could give in return was a blank stare.

"Yeah, yeah sure," you said, giving her a shaky smile before slipping from the room.

"Alright, what in the _hell_ happened in the five minutes I was gone?" Haley demanded, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me to face her.

"I don't know," I muttered, eyes still glued to the door, hands reaching up to touch my lips. "I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is a fic that I posted on another site and I decided to bring it to Ao3. The "Stolen" fandom is INCREDIBLY small, so this is for anyone on Ao3 who loves Gemma and Ty as much as I do! 
> 
> P.S.: Just a heads up, my writing style is going to vary IMMENSELY throughout this piece. It was written over a series of years, with long hiatuses between updates. It started around 2013, and I'm still working on this piece now, in 2016. I'm sorry for the inconsistencies, and at this point, I'm too lazy/busy to go back and re-write.


End file.
